Clint Carmichael
Clint Carmichael is an American actor and producer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Carmichael portrayed Sam Bidwell, the abusive father of child killer and abductor John David Bidwell, in the Season Ten episode "Boxed In". Filmography *Big Bad (2016) as Sheriff Evans *Jane the Virgin (2015) as Executve *Castle (2015) as Brad Washington *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Joe Harper *Shooting the Warwicks (2015) as Leonard *Star Trek: Renegades (2015) as Moordenaarr *Revenge (2015) as Chief Kowalski *Fresh Off the Boat (2015) as Guy *Behind the Times (2015) as Ron Wells (TV series short) *Hart of Dixie (2015) as Jim Kincaid *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2015) as Cop *A Fresh Coat of Paint (2014) as Jim (short) *Bermuda Triangle Revealed: The Devil's Graveyards (2014) as Don Murphy, Investigative Reporter *Criminal Minds - "Boxed In" (2014) TV episode - Sam Bidwell *Killing Happy (2014) as Sean (short) *Devil in the Details (2014) as Sgt. Grimes *Futurestates (2014) as Mr. Hardwick *Vivian South (2014) as Detective George Gibbons (video short) *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Court Security Officer *Family Bum (2013) as Glenn (3 episodes) *Couchers (2012-2013) as Armen (10 episodes) *The Business (2013) as Tim Sullivan *Redrum (2013) as Detective Schaffer *Reality Show (2012) as Leonard Jacobson (4 episodes) *Malibu Country (2012) as Tom *An Average American Marriage (2012) as Bill *H+ (2012) as TV Moderator *Victorious (2012) as Officer Gary *Damon (2012) as Tony (video short) *Dispatch (2011) as Brad Wilkinson *You, Me and We (2010) as Clint (short) *Desperate Housewives (2010) as Handsome Man *Epic Evil Laugh (2010) as Captain Spectacular (short) *Headshots Inc. (2009) as Wallace (short) *The Ex List (2009) as Wally *Knight Rider (2008) as Darian Richards *NCIS (2008) as Young Jackson Gibbs *The Open Door (2008) as Angelica's Dad *Everybody Hates Chris (2008) as Donnie *Two and a Half Men (2008) as Fred *Cold Case (2007) as Jason McNulty, 1982 *Brothers & Sisters (2007) as Ken Baker *Drake & Josh (2007) as Officer Becker *Watch Over Me (2006) as Dr. Brooks *Desire (2006) as Dr. Bonham *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Handsome Husband *Let Go (2006) as Dr. Kerne *Wanted (2005) as Dad *The Comeback (2005) as Police Officer *See Arnold Run (2005) as Producer Jerry Roberts *New York to Malibu (2003) as Billy (short) *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) as Naussicaan Bouncer (video game, voice) *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) as Guard *Malevolence (1999) as Coal Guard *Moving Pieces (1998) as Ian (short) *Pacific Blue (1998) as Kirk Sexton *Caroline in the City (1998) as Zorro *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) as Hirogen Hunter *Melrose Place (1992-1998) as Strip Club Bouncer/Booth (2 episodes) *Alright Already (1997) as Todd *The Bold and the Beautiful (1997) as Brad *The Young and the Restless (1997) as Jeff *Wings (1996) as Deke *Fudge (1995) as Jaguar Prince *Sisters (1994) as Fireman *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) as Nausicaan #1 *Scene of the Crime (1991) as Irish Bartender *Hunter (1991) as Hank *Broken Badges (1990) as Joe Clerici *The New Adam-12 (1990) as Les Collins *She'll Take Romance (1990) as Deke *Get a Life (1990) as Rick *False Identity (1990) as Parole Board Official *Born Killer (1989) as Deputy #5 *Jungle Assault (1989) as Barfighter *The Munsters Today (1988) as Weight Lifter (uncredited) *Operation Warzone (1988) as Smitty's Man *Magnum, P.I. (1988) as Mark (2 episodes) *Murder, She Wrote (1988) as Football Player *Dynasty (1986) as Worker *Hardcastle and McCormick (1986) as Security *Brothers (1985) as Ronaldo *The A-Team (1984-1985) as Aide/Worker (2 episodes) *Riptide (1984) as Soldier (uncredited) *Santa Barbara (1984) as Bodyguard 'PRODUCER' *Vivian South (2014) - Executive Producer (short) *The Action Hero's Guide to Saving Lives (2009) - Producer (video short) *The Open Door (2008) - Producer/Executive Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs